Giving all for your friends
by BlackRosesofHell
Summary: This is a dedicated song-fic that will last 2-3 chapters. Pairings are as follows KuramaxTsusi(OC) and HieixBotan. Please review! on hold
1. Default Chapter

Instead of just one song, this songfic will include the words from three songs and one poem. They are: Remembering You(poem) by Tsusi Yoojin(she is the one that died), Say Goodbye by Sanctus Real, Goodbye by Plankeye, and Goodbye, Farewell by Larry Norman. Lyrics may have been changed to fit the story.

In Memory of Tsusi Yoojin, May you rest in Peace.

Story

Battle raging, swords clashing, whips strangeling and shots fired. Yells of war, screams of pain, the whispered curses of the dying. Blood and gore, rotting bodies, the lone standing figures Those words described the battle that had just ended for the gang. Or at least so they thought. A scream pierced the air as Botan spotted more demons coming at them from the trees opposite her. BUt that was all it took to distract the team from guarding a fallen Botan and Tsusi. As the gang turned to fight the oncoming force, another smaller force consisting of 3 fire demons came and attacked the girls. A katana was raised high and then plunged into the back of the unsuspecting Tsusi. At Tsusi's scream of pain, Kurama turned to see what was happening. This sight of his mate, a katana sticking out of her back the gloating demon still holding the handle  
sent Kurama into a rage. Kurama's red spirit energy exploded in an outwards direction, killing all the demons, their lifeless bodies hitting the ground with a thump. Kurama then ran over to the girls, Botan holding Tsusi in her arms crying. When Kurama fell to the ground, Tsusi spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, Koi. I love you." she smiled weakly, the pain of the wound clearly in her eyes.

"I love you too, Tsusi. Please don't leave me." His voice held desperation, and deep love for Tsusi.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back, I promise. Bye, for now, Koi." Tsusi closed her brown eyes, and breathed no more. Kurama now held Tsusi close and let out a loud mournful wail. Botan stood on shaky legs, Tsusi's blood on her blue kimono. She turned to face Tsusi, in the spirit, who stood looking sorrowfully down upon the scene.

"Tell him, I'll come back. Nothing will keep me from him." Botan relayed Tsusi's message which made Yusuke and Kuwabara who had joined Kurama cry as well. Hiei walked up to Botan.

"You better come back, onna." Botan frowned at Hiei's demand. She then turned back to Tsusi and summoned her oar. Botan and Tsusi then proceeded to climb on the oar and fly off to Reikai, where Tsusi was to be judged.

Reikai-

"Botan, the portal to heaven and hell is over that way." A confused Tsusi said.

"I know but I have a present for you to bring to my mom in heaven."

"Oh..." Tsusi and Botan reached Botan's room and entered. Botan closed the door and turned to face the younger dead ferry girl, a smile on her face.

"Let me see you hand, Tsusi." Tsusi wearily gave Botan her hand and watched as Botan placed Tsusi's hand over her heart. Tsusi blinked, but Botan had disappeared. Where had she gone to? 'I'm a little shorter.' Tsusi thought to herself.

'That's because we are joined, Tsusi." a bright voice whispered in her mind.

'How?'

'Tsusi, lets sit down.' Tsusi was in control of the body in which both Tsusi and Botan resided, so she had the body sit down on the bed in Botan's room. Tsusi glanced at the clock, and it read 9:59 pm.

'Tsusi. This will be your body, and only your body for eternity tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Sh... Tsusi don't interupt, just let me explain. I have lived for over 700 years, and your barely 20 years old. You have somebody to love, somebody who loves you back.' Both girls remained quite for a while.

'Botan, I can't accept this. I'm sure that there is somebody for you...'

'It is unreversable. Now lets go talk to the gang tomorrow. We can also tell Koenma in the morning.'

'Good night, Botan.'

'Good night, Tsusi.' the body in which they shared promptly fell asleep causing both girls to be forced into sub consciousness as well.

Well this is the first part of a 2-3 part story. Please review. The next chapter to 'Adopting Minerva' should be up today or Saturday morning. Thanks!

BlackRosesofHell, author  
Smiles4100, beta reader


	2. Chapter 2

(Random lines, verses, and choruses will be in the rest of the fic, disclaimers at the end of the fic)

Chapter start

_So say goodbye, cause you'll be leaving soon_

Botan gently woke Tsusi up, not sure if the younger girl would remember what had happened the previous day. Eyes opened to reveal brown bright eyes instead of magena ones. Tsusi looked around the room wondering where she was until it hit her like a ton of bricks. her second death, Kurama's mourning, and Botan's gift.

'Slow down, Tsusi. You don't want to look like that when we go see the gang do you?' Brown eyes opened wider in shock.

'Botan, will you be getting another body?' Botan shook the shared head no.

'I'm getting to see my family. I haven't seen them for over 700 years.'

_I know its hard, and I'll be missing you_

'Will we meet again?'

'You probably won't untill you pass on again which shouldn't be for another 7-8 centuries at least. But lets go see Koenma, as we need to explain the situation' So the shared body got out of bed, picked out an outfit, and took a shower. Tsusi was shocked when she looked into the mirror to see blue and brown locks on the shared body's head.

'Cut two locks of blue hair, Tsusi.' Tsusi followed the command as Botan requested, the commanding of the body being easier then the day before. She tied the two locks with magenta ribbons found in a drawer of the vanity in the bathroom. 'One is for you, the other for a friend that we shall see later today.' Tsusi tucked one lock in each pocket on either side of the green kimono that they wore.

'Okay'

_I know it's time to say goodbye_

'Lets go talk to Koenma, then we'll go see the boys' Tsusi now commanded most of the body functions, and told the body where to go. She never noticed how weak Botan's prescense was becoming.

_I know the road has worn you down. You never broke, always held your ground. But now it's time to say good bye._

They reached Koenma's office and entered.

"Hi, Tsusi. Where's Botan?" He peered around the ferry girl trying to find Botan.

"Botan has given me her body, I died yesterday."

"Oh... you've come to say goodbye." Koenma's voice trembled.

"Yes." Koenma changed into his teenage form behind the desk and came to stand before the two joined girls."I shall miss you very much, Botan. You were like a younger sister to me." Koenma hugged them, and they hugged back.

"Botan will see you after 2 this afternoon, sir." Koenma nodded, tears running down his face. "Good bye" they hurriedly left the office, Koenma's muffled sobs in the background

_Say Goodbye, Say Goodbye_

Chapter 2 end

Thanx:

Nandi, Smiles4100

Tear Drop Eyes: I am really srry for taking so long, i had exams and my family has been traveling lots. I so srry!

BlackRosesofHell, author  
Nandi, beta


	3. Chapter 3

well... I thought i'd post the next, and prolly the last chapter of this fic seen as I m having some writers block on the other 2. 

Chapter 3 start 

They continued walking until Botan told Tsusi to stop. 

'Tsusi, when I pass on, you will gain all my powers that I have ever had and will have. Now, conjure up a portal.' The body flicked it's right hand down in a slashing movement across itself, a swirling mass opening. 'Now decide where you want the portal to end.' Tsusi thought hard on the exact location that she wanted to appear at. 

"Lets go!" Tsusi said out loud, and walked the shared body through the portal and into Genkai's living room. 

_It's difficult to say goodbye after all this time, Goodbye, Goodbye, walkaway It's time to say Goodbye._

The gang were surprised when a girl looking like a mix of Botan and Tsusi stepped through a portal into Genkai's living room where they sat. The girl stepped through and glanced around, then ran to Kurama. 

"I told you, promised you I'd be back!" She clung to him, afraid to let go. 

"Tsusi? B-but why do you look like Botan too?" Tsusi buried her head in Kurama's chest, wondering what to say when Botan took over. The body stood up and walked a feew paces away from the couch where the gang sat then turned to face them, magenta eyes filled with tears. 

"I'm giving Tsusi my body." The group, gathered before her, looked shocked. 

_Now all that's left are pictures on the wall, Memories and stories that are told, the more often told the bigger they get. Create a legacy, lest we forget._

"Why, Botan?" 

"Tsusi is only 20 years old, I am over 700 years old. I would like to see my family for a while." A far of look came to magenta/brown bright eyes. 

"Couldn't Koenma just give you another human body?" Kuwa asked. 

"No, Kuwabara. I want to go, I want to see my family. I am going to miss all of you." Botan returned her gaze back on the group. 

"How much time do you have left? Yusuke asked. 

"I have till 2 o'clock this afternoon." Botan said solemly, her eyes becoming more brown then magenta. The gang all glanced at the clock. 

"That means only 3 and a half more hours left!" Kuwabara yelled. Botan smiled gently at the gang. 

"Bingo!" 

_It's time to sing 'fare thee well' to life as we know it. My voice it will, you know i will be, yes it will be still. Something woke me up in the midst of dreaming and fantasy. Goodbye, Goodbye, walkaway it's time to say Goodbye._

Botan/Tsusi sat down next to Kurama and Hiei on the couch as the whole group remembered good times, every now and then glancing at the clock to see how much longer Botan would be with them. Time ticked by and Botan/Tsusi figdeted when only only 15 mins remained. They got up and walked outside, Hiei following silently as the rest of the gang stared after. Once Botan/Tsusi and Hiei were outside, Botan pulled out a lock of blue hair from the pocket where Tsusi had put it. 

'Its okay, Botan. Just tell me before you leave.' Tsusi whispered to Botan. 

"Okay, Tsusi. Thanks.' Tsusi went into the subconscious part of their mind. 

"Hiei, I don't know how you feel about me, but out of everybody I'm going to miss you the most." Botan curled Hiei's fingers around the blue locket. "Never forget?" 

"Hn, never onna." Botan leaned down and kissed the fire/koorime on the lips. 

'Tsusi you can come back now.' Botan whispered in her mind as she walked back inside as Hiei fled into the forest to grieve. 'Five mins to go.' 

_Goodbye, farewell, we'll meet again  
Somewhere beond the sky  
GoodBye, my friends, Goodbye_

_The light grows dim, but in this hour  
I have no tears to cry  
My heart is full, my joy complete  
Goodbye, my friends, Goodbye_

_I felt no loss of hope as I grew older  
Only this world's weight upon my shoulders_

Botan softly sang, her voice slowly becoming softer. 

_My heart beats to a slower song  
So softly in my veins_

_The night is warm, but in my sleep_

_I dream of heaven_

_Everything I was, I have tried to show you  
In this life, I've been blessed to know you_

_Goodbye, farewell, we'll meet again _

_Somewhere beyond the sky_

_GoodBye, my friends, Goodbye_

Botan now whispered, her prescense beginning to fade. 

_Goodbye, my friends, goodbye_

Botan/Tsusi collapsed after siging the above song, Botan's features on the shared body disappearing as the clock chimed 2:00 pm. Botan was gone 

(Botan's POV) 

I stood once again in spirit form before Koenma, the ruler who made me a ferry on the River Styx. Now it was my turn to be ferried across, I looked on as Koenma himself, led me towards the judgement room. Tears fell down my cheeks as I knelt before Kind Enma. 

"Little Botan, due to your services to Reikai, and giving up your own body to that of a younger ferry, I have decided that you shall go to Heaven. Good bye little one." I didn't have time to thank him before he left the toom, so I turned Koenma who smiled at me. 

(No one POV) 

"You'll be great in Heaven. And once you get bored of it, maybe father will let you work as a ferry again." 

"Thanks Koenma." Botan and Koenma walked down the hallway towards the portals to Heaven and Hell. 

"Oh, Botan. The gang are setting up a memorial for you. Would you like to see it?" 

"Yes Iwould." Botan created a portal and stepped through into the garden by Genkai's temple. There a lone figure sat in front of a statue, clad in black and singing. 

(Hiei is singing this) 

_And though your gone, I remember now  
The time we shared, your words still ring out  
Your're never far, you're in my heart_

_Someday we'll meet again  
'Cause thats how the story goes  
Its so hard to say Goodbye_

_Say Goodbye_

Botan walked towards Hiei as he sat beofer the statue of an angel. Inscribed near the feet was her name and (latin) Simper fi et momento (Always faithful and remembered). Fresh tears fell from bright magneta eyes as she watched him place a single red and white rose at the feet of the angel, forever loved and pure. 

Hiei just sat before the statue, redeyes blood-shot, hair dropping, and skin pale 

"I miss you, onna. And I guess this will probably be the only time I tell you this, but I love you, koi." Botan stayed silent as she walked up to Hiei, who couldn't sense her. She knelt down beside him, tears falling from her face to the ground. One tear fell on Hiei's hand, and Hiei frantically looked around for the source. 

"I'm here, Hiei. I always will be here for you." Botan whispered and watched as blood-shot eyes widened in shock as Botan seemed to materialyzed in front of him. She hugged the koorime tight, his head beneath her chin. "Sh... I'm here." Neither sensed Koenma walk up to the pair.Botan gently stroked Hiei's back, hoping to calm him down a bit. 

Koenma glanced at the memorial then back at the pair on the fround. Seems Botan had found love. And according to a law pertaining to ferry girls, it stated that if a ferry girl died and a male declared his love for her when the ferry was still a spirit, then the ferry girl would come back to life. (Tsusi already knew of Kurama's love for her, Botan didn't know of Hiei's love for her) 

"Botan, Hiei?" Koenma called softly. The pair sat up, fear in both their faces. 'Apparently they think that Botan has to go back and go to heaven.' Koenma thought to himself. "Botan, you are now free. For as long as Hiei lives, you will also. Ferry law." Botan turned to face Hiei before she tackled Koenma to the ground in a hug. 

"Thank you!" Botan screamed over and over again. The screaming attracted a group of people who were in the temple. Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Tsusi all walked out, dressed in black. The scene before them surprised them. Botan, now sitting up and not screming, turnedtowards Hiei who picked her up and twirled her around, not aware of the gang fast approaching. The sound ofgiggling and laughter cam from the three in the garden. 

"Botan!"screamed the gang as they approached, slowing down and unsure of whether it was actually Botan or not. Hiei stopped twiriling Botan and set her on her feet, waching the group. But almost before they dogpiled her,he pulled Botan out of the way. Botan giggled at the sight of herfriends dressed in black and in a dog pile before her. 

"Geesh," She mocked glared at her friendswho stared up at her, "I'm not alive for five minutes and you guys are trying to kill me!" 

_A full moon_

_A lonelyhowl_

_I remember you_

_As I sit_

_All alone_

_I remember you_

_I walk thepaths of memory_

_Watching themalone_

_But I remember you_

Disclaimers: I remember you: Tsusi Yoojin 

Say Goodbye: Sanctus Real 

Goodbye: Plankeye 

Goodbye, farwell : Larry Norman 

Thank you for reading it! 

BlackRosesofHell, author 

Nandi, Beta 


End file.
